Silent Shadows Rewrite
by NightbringerX
Summary: Life can be a difficulty, but in the case of Shade it is a never ending source of fun, especially when you live to steal life's treasures. But that changes after he meets a certain empath, now he is on the fence, does he live the life he always has. Try to win the the girl and gain some sense of normalcy, or will he become apprentice to the Titans greatest enemy.


**Okay first off i'm not dead, I just had school and work, i'm updating my story and continuing. Also i'm pulling the chapters after this to work on them as well, as I don't like how much I copied after other things and will try to bring some originality. Remember to review, favorite, and follow, and I hope you all like the changes I have made, and that this will get much better.**

* * *

_**A Night of Surprises**_

* * *

It was a relatively quiet night a the jump city museum of natural history. They had just received a new exhibit for there ancient Egypt display, and after festivities the other night the guard were in a slum. Especially since there hadn't been any robberies in some time, the Titans had stopped most criminals before they could reach anything of value, and in some cases easily taking back what they stole.

"So what? Were just going stand here and guard a bunch of gems from what? The Air?" the guard asked his friend while leaning against a wall near the Egyptian display at the museum.

The display was filled with ancient necklaces, rings, and coils made from fine gold, gems, and silver each intricately woven making them seem more than extravagant, and if it wasn't for the Titans they would have been never allowed in Jump due to the fact they would be a criminals best dream. Though it doesn't mean they still didn't have an allure to those that tried to take them.

His friend standing opposite from him simply sighed "No were guarding it from thieves." he reiterated only to see his answer dismissed by a roll of eyes, he took a step forward "What don't like being a security guard?" he accused waiting for his friends response.

"Not when every single thief in this damned city has superpowers!" he shouted "They want this shit guarded, get the Titans to do it, cause I don't see meta-human guard on my badge!" he was fed up this job.

The argument persisted between the two, until they heard footsteps. Startled they both turned toward the source of the noise, and in surprise saw a figure dressed in a black leather curiass which hugged his torso and arms, and almost blending into his leggings, his face was concealed by a hood with his face covered by a wrap up to his eyes. Although what truly unsettled was the large thin, but slightly curved sword on his back, its hilt projected from his left shoulder, and was covered in some kind of carving. Instinctively they both drew there guns on him, immediately seeing him stop, but they could feel the smile under the wrap, his raised into the air.

"Freeze!" one of the bewildered officers screamed, calm demeanor of the figure unsettled him and it didn't take a genius to realize you had to keep your guard up on someone like this.

"Truly you two must be some of Jump Cities best for a job like this." the figure answered taking a step forward, only to see both officers raise the guns a little higher, both were highly alarmed. "I don't see why you're so nervous, you do have guns on me, and I for one know when I am outclassed by such... Stunning individuals." he mocked starting to raise their ire.

"Yeah well maybe we know better than to underestimate you punk." the officer replied taking a step forward. "So what's your power? Super strength, energy beams, maybe you'll cook us alive?" he stated nervously getting closer.

"Hahahahahaha." he lurched over in his hysteria before jokingly wiping his eyes "That's rich, like I need powers to rob you guys blind, oh that's priceless. But you guys did put me in a good mood so tell you what." he cracked his knuckles "You can drop your guns and." he pointed to the nearby exit "Walk out the door and have yourselves a pleasant evening or, I could knock you both out and steal your wallets like the last few guards." he finished crossing his arms awaiting there response.

Hearing this, the guards felt encouraged, he didn't have powers which meant he'd be easy to take down, and all this boasting they'd get to beat out of him, so it didn't take long for them to choose their response "On your knees punk!" one of them shouted as the other got closer to him, the fear of a conflict fully expunged from his system.

He sighed turning around and dropping to his knee's "Well, if it's any consolation I promise this will be fast." he replied feeling the barrel press into the back of his head, along with hearing the small chuckle from the guard. In almost an instant he moved his head to the left, the gun firing in surprise as the bullet struck the ground. In quick succession he swung around grabbing the gun with one hand, and delivering a quick and and powerful blow to the guards gut who bent forward in pain releasing his grip on the gun which the thief swung back up smashing him the head with the grip, before flipping it at the remaining officer.

There was a moment of silence, the guards confidence had been utterly destroyed seeing that display, and even more he feared the possibility of the thief pulling the trigger before him. "Who are you?!" he demanded backing up.

"The names Shade, and if you want to live." he tilted his head at the exit "There's your way out of here, because I guarantee you won't hit me with that bullet and if you try, i'm going to be angry." he chuckled before taking a quick breath "So drop your gun and leave."

The guard gulped, his threat was genuine, and his aim was off as he shook, the gun project his fears by his unsteadiness before he finally made up his mind. He gently placed his gun on the ground before raising both hands to his head "This job's not worth it." he stated walking towards the exit only earning a chuckle from the thief.

"Smart man." Shade put simply, before throwing his own gun off to the side.

He approached the displays, and observing his rewards for the night pondered what he wanted, as the mark of a good thief in his case was to steal for fun, and not for survival, though it could end up as both, but that was besides the point now as he finally decided on a prize. Removing a lock-pick from his pocket he quickly and effortlessly opened the case, at which case he opened it, and with a chuckle picked out an ornamental necklace with the rope made of a intricate gold pattern, and the gem being an illustrious sapphire worth a fortune to the right bidder, or make an exquisite decoration in a thief's lair. Placing it in a pouch at his side, he then lifted a golden bracelet that looked like a coiled snake of some kind with ruby eyes, and emerald fangs, and just as quickly put it in his pouch as well. Although his mind suddenly shifted, his train of thought going elsewhere as something came to mind that made him smile.

"Actually..." he stopped in front of the door "It's about time the Titan tried to stop me." he mused "This could be probably the greatest idea I've ever had. Set myself up as the titans true nemesis." he stood proudly before another thought crossed his mind "Or I could get arrested by them, and literally get stopped short." he started to laugh "Like that would ever happen."

"Freeze!" he was interrupted in his musings by another guard behind him, he turned only to see a good dozen men and realizing the one one he let go must have warned the others.

He "Well time for plan B..." he muttered facing his would be captors "Well gentleman, this has been a very fun night, but I think it's time I retire, you know age and school." he waved his hands "It's all very complicated."

"Get on your knee's!"

"Why did I think that would work." he thought looking at the faces of the angry guards who surrounded him. Well, this only left one last option "Well mind if I have some gum?" he asked reaching into another pouch withdrawing a few colored balls, which he casually shook in his hand.

"I said on the ground!" the lead guard demanded.

Shade shrugged "What do you have against a little gum?" he asked suddenly throwing the balls quickly at the group, then just as fast dropping to the ground as bullets traveled above him, but it hardly phased him.

The guards coughed and choked, as one by one they started hitting the ground slowly, each grasping there throats with the occasional discharge of a weapon interrupting the coughs. It went on for a moment or two more before finally they all hit the ground, the sounds of snores echoing off the tile, and of course the quiet laugh of Shade who was slowly rising to his feet, his ego inflated by the moment.

"You know I used to think this was hard. But was it ever really?" he asked to no one in particular, only to receive a snore in response "Well it's been lovely people but I really must be going." he started moving past the crowd of unconscious guards occasionally using there backs as a steeping stone "Don't worry I can show myself out, so i'll... Actually I think I've been talking a bit to much, especially sense your all unconscious." he looked over the guards again almost expecting a response. "Huh, I really am lonely." he stated before shrugging "Eh, fuck it. I would never trade this life." he laughed walking out the door.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The Night had been relatively silent among the rooftops, Shade slowly made his way across after deciding against going home for the night, and instead making his way to his hideout to deposit his new riches, that and plan out something new for the next night as there is always something left to steal. Still as he traversed the rooftops something felt, wrong, just wrong.

He finally stopped when he swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he quickly surveyed his surroundings fully on his guard as he expected trouble at any moment, but nothing seemed to be alive up there but him, and that's what unnerved him, it was far to quiet. Instinctively, he slowly reached for the hilt of his sword.

"No need for that."

He drew his sword quickly facing the voice, the blade poised at his side, this solitary figure only a few meters from him "I don't know how you managed to sneak up on me, but I hope your ready." he warned only to earn a laugh. Using this as an opportunity he took the chance to size up his opponent. He wore an armored suit, and a black and orange mask with only one eye visible, although he was built from his appearance.

"Oh please, I don't want a fight I just want to talk." the man reassured taking a step forward.

"You can stay where you are, and I might listen Mister." he gestured for the man to introduce himself.

He chuckled again, finding this whole situation amusing "All you need to know is my name is Slade and I have a job for you." he motioned towards him.

"What do you need me to steal then?"

"Oh I don't-

"Then I pass. I'm not a hired gun, and i'm sure as hell don't work the front desk." he replied turning to leave.

"Then I suppose money is your motivator." Slade reasoned only to earn a shake from his head.

Shade holstered his sword and crossed his arms "Money is irrelevant, I don't need it." which was true enough, he'd already stolen all he need to survive how he was and usually stole just for either thrill or challenge, or to add to his trophy collection.

"Then what about a trade then?"

Shade stopped and sighed "What could you possibly have that I would want?" and almost in response Slade dangled an amulet from his hand, to the simple eye it look like nothing more than a pendant with a pane of glass in the center of it, but to others like him it meant much more. "Your going to give me that right now, and I promise I won't kill you." he charged forward reaching for it only for Slades hand to grasp around his arm twisting it.

"Don't do something you will regret boy." Slade warned making Shade back down from the warning in his voice.

"Fine, just...Let go of my arm." and on command Slade released him as he examined his arm bending it as it cracked.

"All I require f you is to go into the Titans Tower and remind there leader he will never be rid of me."

Shade laughed "Yeah I suppose you want me to walk into prison after that, maybe run off with the wardens daughter."

"If you want this little keepsake, than I suspect you'll want to do this. So you will be on the bridge to Titan Island tomorrow at 1:00am, and I will leave further instructions for you there. Do you understand me."

"Yes I do." Shade answered angered by this man.

Slade started to chuckle as a grin formed behind his mask "This is the beginning, of a very productive partnership."


End file.
